


Apple and Cinnamon

by lesbian_klee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_klee/pseuds/lesbian_klee
Summary: Blake and Yang love each other more than anything in the world.Weiss and Ruby feel the same way about each other.They were destined to be together, or so it seems.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh it reads as very vaguely sexual i guess... just a lil warning UwU

Yang perked up when she saw Blake bent over at the kitchen island, her face in a book like it had when they met. “Hey, Kitty.” Yang said, Blake turning to face her as if she hadn’t heard her walk in. 

Yang walked up to her and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around the faunus’s waist even when she sat on a stool. “‘Morning, sleepy head.” Blake greeted, Yang beaming ever so slightly. She hummed, her face rested on Blake’s shoulder. “I can make coffee.” the faunus said, turning in her seat as her feet met the ground, the faunus slipping off the stool and onto the wood floors. “Aww! I was just getting comfortable!” Yang whined, taking a seat in the chair Blake had pulled out from the island. 

“I know, I know.” Blake calmed, putting a kettle of water on before turning it on, returning to the opposite side of the kitchen island. She pulled herself up onto the stool, sitting between Yang’s legs, slipping down the tiniest bit so her tailbone met the apex of Yang’s legs. The faunus leaned back and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder, the two sitting like that for some time before the kettle signaled the water was done boiling. 

Blake slipped out of the seat with Yang at her heels, the two walking to the counter and finishing the coffee. Yang got two mugs from the cupboards, Blake opening the fridge and grabbing a canister of whipped cream. “Aww, you remembered my favorite coffee!” Yang remarked with a small beam. “How could I not?” Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Eh, I dunno.” Yang shrugged, Blake’s eyebrow lowering as her smirk remained. 

Yang grabbed the whipped cream from her, turning the canister upside down as the white ruffles covered the coffee. Blake opened a smaller cupboard and pulled out a glass of cinnamon. She handed it to Yang, who dusted it on the whipped cream and topped it with a mint leaf.

“Why do you have coffee that way? You know you could just have hot chocolate that way instead?” Blake suggested. “Nah, I like it on coffee better. I don’t know why.” She replied with a shrug, Blake shaking her head as she grinned, taking her mug of coffee after she put all of Yang’s strange coffee ingredients away. When she turned, Yang was already back sitting on the stool, Blake rolling her eyes and joining her, returning to her seat in her lap. 

Yang lifted her mug to her own mouth, gulping down some of the whipped cream that lay afloat on her coffee. The cinnamon added a bit of spice to it while still being sweet, just like a mint leaf. Yang leaned forward, trying her best not to disturb Blake. She set her mug on the island, leaning back as her metal arm set itself on Blake’s thigh. 

Blake felt a purr build up in her throat and she forced it back down as she lifted her mug to her mouth, taking a sip of coffee before setting her mug next to Yang’s. She leaned back against Yang’s chest, angling her head as Yang moved hers over the faunus’s shoulder. Their lips met and they both leaned into the kiss, though they were at strange angles to do so. 

Blake couldn’t resist. She let the purr escape her throat, Yang lifting her left hand to her chest and resting it there, feeling the vibrations from Blake’s vocal chords on her palm. Blake set her hand on Yang’s, curling her fingers against hers. 

“I love you.” the faunus pulled away the tiniest bit. “I love you.” She whispered, Yang grinning against her lips. “I love you more.” She said back. “I love you most.” Blake persisted, leaning back into the kiss as Yang did the same. 

They stayed like that for a while. 

The sun shined into the apartment through the large windows, blanketing the two that sat in the kitchen. 

“Shouldn’t you be going to work?” Blake whispered, Yang huffing. “Later. I’ll call and say I’m coming late.” She said, giving her wife a smug smirk.

Blake sighed, leaning back against her chest and closing her eyes as she purred contently.

She loved Yang more than anything in the world.


	2. Nutmeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby are blanketed by the sun, at peace for what feels like a lifetime.
> 
> How long can the childish trance of love last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had the idea to name the chapters after spices, as you may have picked up!  
> i think i mainly got the idea because when i think of spices it makes me think of peace and warmth, which is kinda the theme i'm trying to go with in this.  
> also sorry for the short chapters, i haven't been able to work on this for as long as I hoped. more rwby fluff to come!

Ruby curled up against Weiss’s side, head rested on her shoulder. Weiss’s white hair was spread across her pillow, icy blue eyes closed shut. 

The soft, dim light that sunk through the windows blanketed them gently, casting dancing shadows in the bedroom.

Ruby’s world suddenly lit up as her eyes opened and Weiss shifted in her sleep, as if to face Ruby. The silver eyed girl pressed her forehead to Weiss’s, blue eyes fluttering open and meeting silver.

“Good morning, Love…” Weiss whispered, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. Ruby smiled, shifting so she was impossibly closer to Weiss. The two lay pressed together as Weiss slipped down, farther under the blankets. 

Ruby tilted her head, resting it on Weiss’s in the dim morning light. Weiss smiled ever so slightly, wrapping her arms around Ruby and setting her head on her shoulder as if they were slow dancing. Ruby looped her arms around Weiss’s neck, cheek pressed against her forehead genty.

All they wanted to do was lie there for as long as they hoped, only to be interrupted by the ring of sirens and echo of car horns honking.   
Weiss groaned. “It’s too early for this,” She said irritably, Ruby folding her pillow over her ears, muffling the sound. She guessed the city had started up early today.

Weiss buried her face in Ruby’s arms, the sounds of Vale disappearing into the distance. Good riddance, she thought to herself, closing her eyes against Ruby’s heartbeat. Her heart sounded like a drum… a slow, steady beat. One that was quiet and kind.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Ruby’s mouth molded into a soft, gentle smile, a warm, inviting one. One that matched her heartbeat perfectly.

The sunshine from outside the early morning windows hid behind the clouds for a moment, reappearing in the amount of seconds. 

The sun on Weiss’s cheeks and hair made her look angelic, like a goddess. Her blue eyes gleamed dimly, almost exactly matching ice and snow.

Ruby nuzzled against her shoulder, mouth breaking into a smile that cut into her cheeks. She had very few freckles that dusted her face, rosy cheeks blanketed by them. 

If they could be together forever, and they meant FOREVER, it would be a dream come true.


	3. Paprika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven sees Summer as a Goddess. And she sees herself as the warrior who would do absolutely anything for her.

Summer was curled up as the sunset seeped through the windows and into the house, lifting her cup of tea to her lips. The porcelain pressed against her lips, the hot tea slipping into her mouth as the steam dissipated. 

Raven sat next to her, arm wrapped around her as Summer rested her head on her wife’s shoulder. The branches of trees outside allowed the sun to slip in, the light shining through and nearly blinding anyone who would dare stare through the branches.

Summer set her cup on the table next to Raven’s, leaning back against the couch gently. “Rae! It’s a pink sunset tonight!” Summer exclaimed, beaming as her eyes practically sparkled. Raven smiled. “There hasn’t been a pink one in years,” she remarked, glancing at the pink sky and warm clouds.

“Can we go to Clearset Creek this time? Please, Rae?” she whined, giving her wife the most innocent face she could possibly make. Raven resisted the urge to say, “Anything for you,” so instead she rolled her eyes with a blush on her face.

“Sure, why not?” She answered, pulling herself to her feet as Summer jumped up, dashing to the door and yanking on her shoes as Raven slipped into her boots. The taller woman opened and held the door for Summer, the silver eyed warrior leaping out onto the grass.

Raven tossed her a fond smile, closing the door behind her as her boots sunk into the mud slightly. As it began to turn dark out, the light of fireflies appeared as Raven and Summer made their way through the woods.

The two of them could hear the crunch of branches and dead leaves under their boots, chirp of crickets in the background. The sun shined through the branches, shining in their eyes every once in a while. 

Summer hummed ever so slightly as her and Raven marched through the woods, the sound of water flowing growing ever closer. “I can hear it,” Summer remarked, tossing a grin back at Raven, who smiled. 

Clearset Creek came into view at last, Summer pushing the brush back as the two stepped into the light. The creek ran through a large clearing that lay on a cliff, the water sparkling on the grass. Summer beamed.

She took Raven’s hand, pulling her towards the edge as the two sat down near it, legs hanging over the side. The sun was about ⅔ of the way set. It was getting darker and dimmer out in the autumn breeze.

Summer’s hand was on Raven’s, her head rested on her shoulder. Raven leaned over and rested her head on Summer’s, her black hair tangling together with her wife’s. Every few minutes it got darker and darker out, stars and constellations coming into view.

“I see Andromeda,” Summer pointed out, raising a hand up and pointing to the sky. There was, in fact, the formation of stars that looked suspiciously like a figure with their arms and legs flailing out, as if they were calling for help.

“She's beautiful. You two match,” Raven said with a small smile, Summer chuckling. “Rae!” She chided, wrapping an arm around her. “I love you,” She whispered. “I love you too, Sum.” Raven whispered back, pressing a kiss to Summer’s forehead.

Summer was a Goddess. And Raven was her warrior; her warrior that would do ANYTHING for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand thats a wrap! hope you liked it, even though it was so short!


End file.
